Alphonso Mackenzie/Quote
A collection of quotes of the S.H.I.E.L.D. agent Alphonso Mackenzie. ''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. [[Shadows|Episode 2.01: ''Shadows]] [[Heavy is the Head|Episode 2.02: Heavy is the Head]] Spoken by Alphonso Mackenzie [[Making Friends and Influencing People|Episode 2.03: Making Friends and Influencing People]] [[Face My Enemy|Episode 2.04: Face My Enemy]] [[A Hen in the Wolf House|Episode 2.05: A Hen in the Wolf House]] [[A Fractured House|Episode 2.06: A Fractured House]] [[The Writing on the Wall|Episode 2.07: The Writing on the Wall]] Spoken by Alphonso Mackenzie [[The Things We Bury|Episode 2.08: The Things We Bury]] Spoken by Alphonso Mackenzie Spoken about Alphonso Mackenzie [[...Ye Who Enter Here|Episode 2.09: ...Ye Who Enter Here]] Spoken about Alphonso Mackenzie [[What They Become|Episode 2.10: What They Become]] [[Aftershocks|Episode 2.11: Aftershocks]] Dialogue [[Who You Really Are|Episode 2.12: Who You Really Are]] Spoken by Alphonso Mackenzie [[One of Us|Episode 2.13: One of Us]] Spoken by Alphonso Mackenzie Dialogue [[Love in the Time of HYDRA|Episode 2.14: Love in the time of HYDRA]] Dialogue [[One Door Closes|Episode 2.15: One Door Closes]] Dialogue [[Afterlife (episode)|Episode 2.16: Afterlife]] [[Melinda|Episode 2.17: Melinda]] [[The Frenemy of My Enemy|Episode 2.18: The Frenemy of My Enemy]] Dialogue [[The Dirty Half Dozen|Episode 2.19: The Dirty Half Dozen]] [[Scars|Episode 2.20: Scars]] Spoken by Alphonso Mackenzie [[S.O.S. Part One|Episode 2.21: S.O.S. Part One]] Dialogue [[S.O.S. Part Two|Episode 2.22: S.O.S. Part Two]] Dialogue [[Laws of Nature|Episode 3.01: Laws of Nature]] Spoken by Alphonso Mackenzie Dialogue [[Purpose in the Machine|Episode 3.02: Purpose in the Machine]] Spoken by Alphonso Mackenzie [[A Wanted (Inhu)man|Episode 3.03: A Wanted (Inhu)man]] Dialogue [[Devils You Know|Episode 3.04: Devils You Know]] [[Among Us Hide...|Episode 3.06: Among Us Hide...]] Dialogue [[Chaos Theory|Episode 3.07: Chaos Theory]] [[Many Heads, One Tale|Episode 3.08: Many Heads, One Tale]] Dialogue [[Closure|Episode 3.09: Closure]] [[Maveth (episode)|Episode 3.10: Maveth]] Dialogue [[Bouncing Back|Episode 3.11: Bouncing Back]] Spoken by Alphonso Mackenzie Dialogue [[Parting Shot|Episode 3.13: Parting Shot]] [[Watchdogs (episode)|Episode 3.14: Watchdogs]] [[Spacetime|Episode 3.15: Spacetime]] Spoken about Alphonso Mackenzie [[Paradise Lost|Episode 3.16: Paradise Lost]] [[The Team|Episode 3.17: The Team]] [[The Singularity|Episode 3.18: The Singularity]] [[Failed Experiments|Episode 3.19: Failed Experiments]] [[Emancipation|Episode 3.20: Emancipation]] [[Absolution|Episode 3.21: Absolution]] Dialogue [[Ascension|Episode 3.22: Ascension]] Dialogue [[The Ghost|Episode 4.01: The Ghost]] [[Meet the New Boss|Episode 4.02: Meet the New Boss]] Spoken by Alphonso Mackenzie [[Uprising (episode)|Episode 4.03: Uprising]] Dialogue [[Let Me Stand Next to Your Fire|Episode 4.04: Let Me Stand Next to Your Fire]] Spoken by Alphonso Mackenzie Dialogue [[Lockup|Episode 4.05: Lockup]] [[The Good Samaritan|Episode 4.06: The Good Samaritan]] [[Deals With Our Devils|Episode 4.07: Deals With Our Devils]] Spoken about Alphonso Mackenzie Dialogue [[The Laws of Inferno Dynamics|Episode 4.08: The Laws of Inferno Dynamics]] [[Broken Promises|Episode 4.09: Broken Promises]] Spoken by Alphonso Mackenzie on us.|Alphonso Mackenzie|Broken Promises}} Dialogue [[The Patriot|Episode 4.10: The Patriot]] [[Wake Up|Episode 4.11: Wake Up]] Spoken about Alphonso Mackenzie Dialogue [[Hot Potato Soup|Episode 4.12: Hot Potato Soup]] Dialogue . You don't mess with my buddy and walk away from it." "If you shoot me now, it'll be murder." "Nice try. Wrong guy. You're just a bunch of ones and zeroes, not flesh and blood." "Flesh and blood? That's not life, Mack. That's just biology, and biology is just... software programming you to die." "Maybe. But I have something you will never have... a soul... that will continue long after I'm gone." "How can you be so sure I don't have one? If a soul doesn't come from your flesh and blood or my ones and zeroes, then it has to come from somewhere else, somewhere unrelated to our physical bodies. If you can have one, so can I." "You are a sly one, aren't you?" "If you don't think I'm alive and don't have a soul, then why did you feel the need to switch me on before killing me?" "I like to hear robots scream.|Alphonso Mackenzie and Holden Radcliffe's LMD|Hot Potato Soup}} [[BOOM|Episode 4.13: BOOM]] [[The Man Behind the Shield|Episode 4.14: The Man Behind the Shield]] Spoken by Alphonso Mackenzie [[Farewell, Cruel World!|Episode 4.20: Farewell, Cruel World!]] Dialogue [[Orientation Part One|Episode 5.01: Orientation Part One]] Dialogue . And second of all, the authorities would've confiscated it. Prison's bad enough without being down an appendage." "First rule of is always come prepared." "How were we supposed to be prepared for this, Mack?" "I don't know, we gotta be prepared for everything, apparently. Look, not a day ago, I was trapped inside a-a computer-generated mind prison, and now... You know what? You know what, Coulson? I'm out. I'm out. We get through this, I am packing it in." "Sorry, Mack. You already quit years ago." "Yeah, well, I didn't quit hard enough. Look, I'm not comfortable at the pace at which we deal with new trials and tribulations.|Alphonso Mackenzie, Phil Coulson, Yo-Yo Rodriguez and Jemma Simmons|Orientation Part One}} [[Fun & Games|Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 5.06: Fun & Games]] Dialogue [[All the Comforts of Home|Episode 5.11: All the Comforts of Home]] Dialogue [[Principia (episode)|Episode 5.13: Principia]] Dialogue ''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: Slingshot [[Vendetta|Episode 1.01: ''Vendetta]] Spoken about Alphonso Mackenzie [[Progress|Episode 1.03: Progress]] Dialogue satellite and geological monitoring station on it so if she uses her powers, we'll know." "Does she get to be a S.H.I.E.L.D. pet too? Bagged and tagged like a stray dog.|Alphonso Mackenzie and Elena Rodriguez|Progress}} [[Justicia|Episode 1.06: Justicia]] Spoken about Alphonso Mackenzie Category:Quote